Forget-Me-Not
Forget-Me-Not is a Siren introduced in Thorn: Hollow Victories as an antagonist, although ultimately her role as the main foe is quickly taken by High Preacher Zavendol instead. Forget-Me-Not is the type to follow, not lead, and her deep-setted insecurities make her a violent warrior. Description Forget-Me-Not is a cyborg like Rose and dresses similarly - a black jumpsuit with yellow hexagon patterning and a blue jacket that matches Rose's. She has similarly built cybernetic arms and bright blonde hair, dyed extensively from its original vivid blue hue. Backstory Little is known about where Forget-Me-Not came from, only that she grew up on the Hive and has some knowledge of botany and chemistry. Upon beginning his experiments to save his daughter, Zavendol took Forget-Me-Not from her home amongst the slums of the Hive, dying her blue hair blonde and giving her cybernetic enhancements. Forget-Me-Not was Zavendol's assistant for quite some time, keeping his secrets and finding new test subjects for him. Appearances Thorn: Hollow Victories Forget-Me-Not was partnered up with Rose to hunt for Thorn after Zavendol intervened in Rose's trial, with it heavily implied the two have been searching for months by the start of the story. Their partnership took a rocky turn as Forget-Me-Not lured Thorn into a fight, lashing out at Rose when she got away and revealing she may have harbored a bit of affection. With Thorn on the loose and Rose repeatedly claiming Thorn couldn't be stopped, Forget-Me-Not grew more unhinged, willing to kill Rose and tell Zavendol she'd died otherwise. Chasing Rose across the Hive, Forget-Me-Not took the idea of fighting for herself to heart, ultimately starting a fire that could doom Rose and the Benefactors alike by igniting her neurotoxin capsule. Though she died, this allowed Thorn and Rose to beat Zavendol, making it a little blurry if she really got her final wish or not. Relationships Rose Forget-Me-Not keeps up a facade of tolerating Rose for much of their partnership, but it becomes apparent once they aren't being watched that she considers Rose a traitor, worthy of no respect or mercy. Contradictory to her hatred, it seems she also harbors a crush on Rose, finding her physically and perhaps emotionally appealing. High Preacher Zavendol Was his assistant for a long stretch of time and is loyal to him above all others, even other Council members. She holds no resentment towards his experiments and puts him on a pedestal, believing him to be a sort of 'chosen one' and herself to be a pawn for him to use to advance. Thorn Forget-Me-Not resents Thorn, seemingly bitter and jealous of how someone she thinks should be below her gets attention and is considered a serious threat. Part of this jealousy may stem from how affectionate Rose is towards Thorn. Gallery ForgetMeNot.png|Forget-Me-Not in Thorn: Hollow Victories. Trivia *Forget-Me-Not's role changed heavily over the development of Hollow Victories. **Originally, she was intended to admire Thorn rather than hate her, considering her a worthy foe. **In a few drafts leading up to the final plot, Forget-Me-Not's death was more explicitly helpful to Thorn and Rose, until being rewritten into something less clear in terms of motive. Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Sirens Category:Cyborgs Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Characters designed by Exotoro